I. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices for treating target sites. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to devices and methods for treating areas within a patient's body, such as an aortic valve.
II. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of intravascular devices are used in various medical procedures. Certain intravascular devices, such as delivery devices and guidewires, are generally used to deliver fluids or other medical devices to specific locations within a patient's body, such as a select site within the vascular system. Other, frequently more complex medical devices are used to treat specific conditions, such as medical devices used to occlude a target site.